A Brother's Love
by TNM427
Summary: Koichi decided that would be a good time to take his leave and he would just get his jacket another time. But as he turned around, he lost his footing and, though he was able to regain his balance, had pushed on the door so he was in plain view of Takuya and Koji who were now both staring at him with wide eyes. Well so much for waiting for Koji to tell him.


When Koji and Takuya had gotten together, they had decided not to tell anyone. They didn't know how anyone was going to react and figured keeping it to themselves was the best thing for the time being. Three months in though, they still hadn't let anyone else know. But that didn't mean they hadn't thought about telling their friends and family. That also didn't mean no one found out about them.

* * *

Koichi left his jacket at his brother's house. Again.

His mom always said he was forgetful and the fact that he had left his jacket at Koji's house three times in the past month proved that.

Maybe he should start writing things on his arm or tie a string around his finger.

So, Koichi was on his way to his brother's house now. He texted him earlier that day to let him know he was coming by and hoped Koji didn't mind he was coming a little earlier than expected (he had forgotten about the plans he'd made later that day so he wouldn't be able to drop by when he said he would).

When he arrived, he walked up to the front door and knocked lightly.

A few moments later, the door opened to reveal Koji's stepmother, "Hello Koichi," she greeted as warm smile spreading across her face, "I assume you're here to see Koji?"

"Yes, is he here?"

"He's upstairs in his room."

"Okay, thank you," he replied, giving her a smile before heading towards the stairs.

He got along fairly well with Koji's-and technically his-stepmother. She was always kind and welcoming and was very understanding of their whole situation-after the whole shock of finding out Koji had a twin brother wore off.

Their father, however, had been a slightly different story.

While neither of them were angry with their father, Koichi could tell that Koji still felt some resentment and that their father had felt nervous around both of them.

So eventually their father sat the both of them down and explained why he and their mother had done what they did and why he told Koji what he had. He hadn't been trying to hurt Koji or abandon Koichi and their mother, he just wanted to do what he thought was best. What they both thought was best. Their parents hadn't been happy with each other and, shortly after the twins were born, they had decided a divorce would be the best thing for them. So they each took one of the twin and went their separate ways. At the time, they both thought it would be easier if they didn't see each other. He explained he only told Koji their mother had died because he didn't want to have to dig up that rough time they went through and regretted the decision when he saw how well the twins got along and realized how much of Koichi's life he had missed.

After that, things seemed to get better as the twins better understood the situation and their father started to make an effort to get to know Koichi.

As Koichi approached the door to his brother's room, he could hear talking coming from inside the slightly cracked door. He recognized the voices as Takuya and Koji and was about to knock when he caught part of their conversation.

"Do you think we should start telling people about us?" He could hear Takuya say but Koichi had no idea what he could mean by that.

Then after a beat of silence, he could hear his brother ask, "What brought this on?"

"I don't know, I've just been thinking lately about how much I don't want to hide anymore. I mean, it's not like we're doing anything wrong."

"I know, but not everyone sees it that way."

"Yeah but I don't want to hide forever. Maybe we could start by telling our friends and see how they react."

"I don't know."

"Come on, Koji. What are you so afraid of? They're our friends, they won't care."

There were a few moments of silence where Koichi chanced taking looking through the crack in the door to see Koji sitting on the bed, head down and staring intently at his lap. Takuya was standing at the foot of the bed, his gaze fixed on Koji, waiting for a response. Koichi knew he probably shouldn't be eavesdropping, but he was curious as to what they were talking about.

"But how can you be sure of that?" Koji eventually spoke so softly that Koichi could barely hear. But Takuya definitely heard it as Koichi could see realization dawn on his face. He then went and sat next to Koji on the bed, grabbing his hand. Koichi's eyes widened at the gesture.

"We went through a lot together in the Digital World. I don't think something as trivial as us going out is going to change what they think of us."

And with that, Koichi knew for sure what they had been talking about this whole time. Why did his brother not tell him? Did Koji really think he wouldn't accept him? He could care less about who his brother liked as long as he was happy. He wanted to go in and tell him that but decided it would best to wait until Koji told him.

Koichi decided that would be a good time to take his leave and he would just get his jacket another time. But as he turned around, he lost his footing and, though he was able to regain his balance, had pushed on the door so he was in plain view of Takuya and Koji who were now both staring at him with wide eyes.

Well so much for waiting for Koji to tell him.

Koji took his hand back from Takuya, missing the look of hurt that flashed across Takuya's face. "How much did you hear?" He asked calmly even though his eyes gave away the panic he was feeling.

"I heard almost all of it. But Koji, you should know I don't care who you like. You're my brother and I'll love you no matter what," Koichi reassured.

Koji smiled and stood up to give his brother a hug, "Thanks, Koichi."

"I don't think the others will care either and I'm sure our parents will be fine with it, they just want to see you happy," Koichi said after they had separated.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

Takuya spoke up from behind them, "He is right. No one will care, especially our friends. Like I said before, we've all been through a lot together, they're not going to let something like this change what they think of us."

Koji sighed but a smile was still present on his face, "Alright, you guys win."

Takuya broke out into a grin and got up from the bed to give Koji a kiss on the cheek. Koji's face burned red but his smile stayed in place and Koichi could tell he was happy.


End file.
